Misión: ¡Hacer que el Raikage utilice la puerta!
by Greykushiro
Summary: ¿Será protocolario no utilizar la puerta cuando se es proclamado Raikage? Esta pregunta carcome por dentro a Darui y a C, los cuales se enfrentan a una dura misión contra Karui y Omoi: hacer que su Jefe utilice una puerta por primera vez en su vida.


_**MISIÓN: ¡HACER QUE EL RAIKAGE UTILICE LA PUERTA!**_

 _¿Será protocolario no utilizar la puerta cuando se es proclamado Raikage? Esta pregunta carcome por dentro a Darui y a C, los cuales se enfrentan a una dura misión contra Karui y Omoi: hacer que su Jefe utilice una puerta por primera vez en su vida._

Nueve de la mañana. Hora a la que abre la sede del Raikage, Jefe de la Villa Oculta de las Nubes. Mabui, la secretaria es la primera en llegar a la sede en cuestión seguida solo a dos minutos por el puntual C, uno de los guardaespaldas del Raikage. Veinte minutos más tarde llega el segundo guardaespaldas, Darui, pidiendo perdón y afirmando que "madrugar es un palo". Y diez minutos después, se oye un golpe que retumba en toda la sede, unos cascotes se oyen caer al suelo y un grito de triunfo para darse ánimo con el nuevo día que se avecinaba: El Raikage había llegado.

—Raikage-sama—entró Mabui en el despacho, esquivando los escombros de la pared—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué hay hoy para mí?

—Por ahora, solo debe firmar unos documentos que nos envía la Villa Oculta de la Roca. Afirman que llevan más de dos semanas de retraso, señor…—esto lo dijo con cierto miedo porque no quería enfadar al Raikage. ¡Nadie quiere enfadar al Raikage!

Sin embargo, el Raikage suspiró y se tomó de un sorbo el café que tenía delante.

—El viejo Onoki y sus grandes ambiciones de exportar a nuestra Villa…

—No serán puertas, eso lo aseguro…—comentó Darui mientras se asomaban él y su compañero C por la puerta.

—Teniendo en cuenta que las puertas no suelen hacerse de roca—comentó C mientras observaba el nuevo socavón, el cual comparaba con el del otro día, justo al lado—. Es bastante obvio que con un cuadro no tapamos esto.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ya veo que os interesa más un pequeño agujero en la pared que mi simple presencia!—voceó el Raikage—¡Mucha libertad os estáis cogiendo desde que os hice mis guardaespaldas!

—Pero una pregunta, jefe: ¿No le duele entrar de esta forma en los sitios?—preguntó Darui entrando perezosamente en el lugar de los hechos.

Varios rayos azules provenientes del Raikage dieron una clara respuesta a ambos Jonin, los cuales guardaron, junto con la secretaria, la distancia de seguridad.

—¡Bien! Como veo que hoy todo el mundo está en plan de guasa, y eso que aún no he ido a visitar a mi hermano, iré a sofocarme un poco.

—Yo digo pared—murmuró Darui a C.

—Ventana. Está más cerca.

El Raikage se levantó y, como si su vida fuera en ello, salió por la ventana del despacho, desapareciendo por completo. Mientras Mabui rellenaba los papeles para una nueva ventana, a poder ser de doble cristal, Darui pasaba silenciosamente una moneda a C, con la que llevaba ya 14 en aquella semana.

¿Acaso era protocolario no utilizar la puerta cuando se es Raikage? ¿Tenían alguna maldición o jutsu que se activaba si pasaba el Raikage y lo mataba en cero coma? Cuando de niños oían el afán del Raikage de no salir por las puertas, Darui y C no se lo creían… Ver para creer.

—Oye, Maboi, ¿hay algún recado del Raikage para nosotros?—se acercó C a la secretaria, que pegaba pequeñas pataditas a los trozos de cristal en el suelo.

—¿Eh? Pues la verdad es que no…

—Qué bien—se estiró Darui—. A descansar.

—¿Y si pasa algo en la Villa? Debemos patrullar—le paró C.

—Vamos, C… Es nuestro día libre.

—No hay días libres para los ninjas—se cruzó de brazos—. Y menos para los de las Nubes.

—Vamos, la Quinta Gran Guerra Ninja no se hará hoy, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Y si sucede?—se oyó una voz en la puerta.

Allí estaba los dos chunin de las Nubes: Omoi y Karui. Omoi ya estaba metido en sus pensamientos fatales, con su mano acariciando su barbilla y chupando sin cesar aquel chupa-chups eterno.

—¿Y si mientras descansamos aparece un nuevo villano y nos pilla durmiendo? ¿Y si nos pilla durmiendo y no tenemos las armas? ¿Y si no tenemos las armas y nos matan? ¿Y si…?

¿Y si?, ¿y si?, ¿y si?... Todos eran "¿y si?" para el joven Omoi. Menos mal que estaba Karui, que de un puñetazo le devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Recuerda que estamos aquí para otra cosa, so melón!

—Karui, podrías haberme matado. ¿Y si me matas y…?

Todos los presentes se dieron una palmada en la cara.

—Bueno, decidme, ¿qué queríais?—cortó aquella conversación eterna C.

—Queríamos hablar con el Raikage, pero nos viene también de perlas que no esté. Espero que vosotros nos podáis dar una respuesta más plausible—contestó Karui—. Queremos saber por qué el Raikage no utiliza la puerta. Se lo hemos preguntado a la capitana Samui y ella solo nos ha dicho: "Id a preguntárselo al Raikage. Seguro que os contesta encantado."

—¿El sarcasmo es una lengua extranjera para ti, Karui?—le cortó Omoi viendo que los demás sabían perfectamente el sarcasmo de la capitana—¿Y si Karui no es Karui y es una alienígena?

—Pues eso—contestó Karui propinando un pisotón a su compañero—. Vosotros sois sus guardaespaldas, la Villa parece una maldita colmena llena de agujeros y queremos saber el significado de todo esto.

—Ya sabéis que donamos cuadros para los boquetes. Si os habéis quedado sin ellos…—intentaba dar una excusa Darui que pareciera convincente.

—¡No! ¡Lo que queremos es que por una vez use la puerta! ¡Nunca le hemos visto! ¡¿Y si nadie lo ha visto?! ¡¿Y si somos los primeros?! ¡Dios mío, parezco Omoi!

Ambos guardaespaldas se miraron sorprendidos: ¡Pensaban que eran los únicos del mundo ninja en tener aquella ocurrencia!

—No hemos querido ir a preguntárselo a Bee-sama porque nos tocaría volver a vender entradas para sus conciertos y como que no. Pero, ¿y si él lo sabe?—y otra vez Omoi volvió a su mundo.

—Yo no pienso arriesgarme—suspiró C—. Pero peor es vivir en la ignorancia. Recuerda que aún debemos unos cuantos millones a Mifune para el arreglo del templo.

—Eso suena a que no tendremos día libre.

—Piénsalo, Darui, ¿y si de verdad fuéramos los primeros en verlo?

—¡Ey, ey! ¡Parad el carro los dos!—les cortó Karui—¡Seremos Omoi y yo quiénes lo presenciaremos, ¿verdad?!

—¿Y si se vuelve verde…?

El pobre andaba aún metido en su mundo.

—Bueno, ¿no tenéis alguna misión que hacer?—preguntó C algo molesto.

—¡Pues no!—les sacó la lengua la chica y agarró a Omoi del cuello—¡Vamos Omoi! ¡Estos tíos no saben nada!

Los dos salieron corriendo del despacho, o mejor dicho, Karui salió corriendo del despacho arrastrando a Omoi. Dos minutos más tarde, un nuevo agujero apareció en la pared y un jonin subía un nuevo cuadro.

—¡C! ¡Darui! ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí como pasmadotes?—preguntó el Raikage mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su túnica.

A ninguno le dio tiempo para contestar ya que un comerciante les cortó.

—Perdone, un paquete para el Raikage—dijo tras la puerta.

—¡C! ¡Tráemelo!—le ordenó desde su asiento.

—¡Voy!

Espera. Aquel era el momento perfecto. Si el Raikage cogía el paquete, tenía que pasar por debajo de la puerta, ¿no? No atravesaría la pared contigua, ¿verdad?

—Perdone, pero no puedo. Tengo un esguince de la última misión.

—¿De la misión de escoltar a mi abuela a casa?—preguntó confuso el Raikage.

—Sí, de esa… (Muy bien, C, te estás luciendo.) Me dio con el bastón.

—Humm… Bueno, Darui, tráemelo tú.

—Vaale…

Pero una mirada inquisidora de C le detuvo. Es verdad eso de que los ninjas expertos pueden leerse la mente a través de la mirada…

—Perdón, jefe… Pero no puedo.

—¿Cómo?

—Es que… Me da palo.

Buena excusa, Darui. Directa y sin rodeos.

—¡Pero bueno, ¿qué le pasa hoy a la gente?! ¡Mabui, tráemelo ya!

La secretaria dio un sí enérgico y fue a por el paquete con paso decidido, sin entender a los dos jonin. Juraría que no había nada en el suelo, pero el castañazo que se metió contra el suelo marcó historia. Como si nada, había saltado a un lado y se había desequilibrado.

—¿Una técnica ilusoria?—murmuró Darui.

—Un simple ratoncito ilusorio—informó C.

—¡¿QUÉ OS PASA HOY A TODOS?!—se levantó con gran enfado el Raikage—¡ES COMO SI QUISIÉRAIS QUE COGIESE YO EL PAQUETE!

Había dado en el clavo. Como siempre.

—Bueno… Si quieren, vuelvo otro día…

Un no rotundo de los dos jonin sonó en todo el despacho.

—¡¿"No" por qué?!—el Raikage se olía algo.

—Puede ser algo importante—se inventó algo C.

—Sí… Muy importante…—le seguía el juego Darui.

—Bueno, pues que entre.

—¡Señor, no está permitido que entren comerciantes en los despachos! ¿Y si es una bomba?

—Me arriesgaré. Entra.

No podía lanzar otra técnica ilusoria porque cantaría mucho y lo próximo sería dormir en la tienda de Bee en medio de las montañas, así que ahí se fue la mayor oportunidad para ver al Raikage pasar por la puerta…

—Pues no tiene mucho peligro una maceta—contestó el Raikage, sacándola de la caja—. Me la envía mi abuela, que por cierto, no tiene bastón.

C tragó saliva mientras ayudaba a levantar a la secretaria, aún desplomada en el suelo.

—Si queréis dejarme en evidencia delante de las Naciones, lo estáis consiguiendo…

—Señor Raikage, nosotros…

—¡Fuera de aquí!

En menos de un minuto, ambos jonin estaban en la puerta de salida, pero, a diferencia de cuando entraron, salieron con una nueva misión entre manos: hacer que su Jefe utilice una puerta por primera vez en su vida.


End file.
